The Planet of the Titans
by The Lonely Centurion
Summary: Based off the un-produced 1977 film, Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise must compete with the Klingons to find the supposed home world of the mythical Titans, a technologically advanced race thought to be extinct. Kirk, Spock and McCoy will face their greatest threat when the Klingon Commander K'Rong involves himself in this deadly competition.


STAR TREK  
THE PLANET OF THE TITANS

* * *

To access full size cover use this address with the underscore "_" replaced with a period " . "

imgur_com/CheQ2

* * *

First Published – 2012

A novel by Nicholas Zippelli

"The Planet of the Titans" is based upon a script  
by Chris Bryant and Allan Scott which was submitted to Paramount in March 1977

Based upon STAR TREK® created by

Gene Roddenberry

STAR TREK is a Registered Trademark of Paramount Pictures

The Characters Admiral Rhiad and Commander Toshiro K'Rong are Original Content created by the Author.

The Moral Right of this Author is questionable at best.

All rights reserved. No part of this novel may be reproduced in any form or by any means without prior written consent from the author, except by a reviewer, who may quote brief passages in a review.

This book is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

Cover Design by TheLonelyCenturion - 2012

* * *

Special Thanks to

The book is dedicated to the fans, Maggie, and my Father who instilled a love of Star Trek and the adventures of Captains Kirk and Picard in me at a very young age.

* * *

Author's Note: Althought set in the "Real" continuity, this story uses JJ-verse star dates as they make actual sense and do not contradict themselves. I've converted the warp speed tables to the TNG era speed charts where Warp 10 is the maximum Warp achievable. Also this version of the NCC-1701 Enterprise is based off of the redesign for the un-produced Phase II which I suggest you google. The interiors/bridge redesign are my own creation.

**Please Look Up the Original "The Planet of the Titans" on MemoryAlpha*com for more information on the history of this un-produced film**

Chapter One

_Captain's Log, Star Date 2270.72 – I have just been notified by Mister Scott that we are ready to disembark from Star Base Beta-Nine-Five-Zero after months of extensive overhaul. Most of the ships systems have been modified to meet with the new standards created in our five years away from home. A new Warp Engine that uses modified rectangular nacelles has been installed that allows us to have a new top speed of Warp 8.5. As Mister Scott tells me, the Enterprise is now faster, safer and prettier than ever before. The crew looks forward to using our new speed capabilities to reach Earth within the week._

Captain James Tiberius Kirk ended his log entry into the computer. He looked around his quarters, they were small. Certainly not as small as he knew Captain Archer's quarters were on the first Enterprise he mused, but he'd be happy to be back on Earth on his family's farm. The wide open spaces of the fields of his youth would be a welcome sight. Five years out in the black would leave anyone yearning for home.

James Kirk decided that it was time to take action, he could either think about getting home or start getting home. He pulled on his command tunic and walked out of his quarters into the hallway of the ship. As he walked he noted that the Star Bases' Refit crew had repainted the hallway as he slept. It was no longer the flat grey that was there at 1900 hours the previous day, but was instead a shinier grey. It seemed to Kirk that someone had given it the sheen of a Twentieth Century automobile.

He stepped into the turbo lift at the end of the hall, "Deck One, Bridge." The turbo lift began to rise quickly and quietly. '_Well, if nothing else at least they fixed the elevators_' Jim Kirk thought to himself. The doors opened with a whoosh and Kirk was on the bridge. '_Goddamn, what have they done to you?"_ he thought to himself excitedly. The bridge was almost completely redesigned. Everything had that same automotive sheen he had noticed in the hallway moments earlier. The railing that separated the upper and lower stations on the bridge was now a solid black instead of red, and most importantly was that they had changed his chair.

The Captain's chair, the seat of authority on any starship and his had been the most uncomfortable design in the fleet. It had been boxy and full of sharp corners. But, now… now it was a work of art. A comfortable looking two piece leather cushion set attached to a single small metal tube. The armrests were small and made out of a plastic compound with the tactical screens laid into the left rest. To a historian it might look like a throwback to Twentieth Century office chair, but to Kirk it looked like heaven. It would definitely help to relieve some of the back pain he had been feeling recently.

He looked to his crew. Mr. Sulu was ready and awaiting orders, as was Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. Chekov seemed to be playing some kind of game on a padd, but he was sitting at his tactical station. Mr. Spock was at the science station relaying sensor readings to Scotty in engineering.

Jim Kirk cleared his throat, "Mr. Spock, are we ready to go home?"

Spock replied dryly, "According to ship-wide diagnostics and sensor readings Enterprise is ready to launch"

"Mr. Sulu, set course for Earth" Kirk said in the direction of the young Lieutenant.

Sulu began tapping away at his console as Chekov paused his game and put down his padd. "Sir, course is laid in."

The Captain walked around the bridge and down to the lower level where his chair was. He sat down in the new comfortable leather seat. "Take us out of the system at Warp Factor Two. Then once we're clear go to Warp Eight Point Five."

"Yes Captain," Sulu said as he continued his preparations.

"Punch it Sulu," Kirk said and then they were at Warp on their way home for the first time in five long years.


End file.
